Spider-Man: Love's Reckoning
by ArtemisKent
Summary: A spinoff, by popular demand.


Spider-Man: Love's Reckoning.

We enter a Hell's Kitchen apartment. Matt Murdock, bereft of sleep finally comes home after sleeping in his law office for the past week. The apartment felt strange and alien, much like the time he snuck aboard a Kree space cruiser. He gently removed his jacket placed it on the coat rack. It's two paces from the door. He tried not to use his radar sense and let his natural instincts pick up. The routine and layout came back to him as he walked fourteen paces to his kitchen. He rubbed his hand on the kitchen counter, the fourth tile he felt marked where the drawer handle was. He opened the drawer and picked up the mincing knife. He balanced it lightly… then WHACK!

He threw it into his bedroom wall, and a certain wall crawler hopped out of the way, outing his presence.

"Sonafabitch!" yelled Parker, "you're lucky I got my spider-senses! What gave me away, my heartbeat?"

"You smell like Queens."

"Screw you, law-boy!"

"Didn't you try out for a stint with the Fantastic Four?"

"Yeah, but I got kicked off for political reasons. Mutual, really."

"I heard, you posted fake naked pictures of Sue on instagram."

"It was fake, the filters did half the work!"

"Settle down newsie, you want some tea?"

Parker agreed and once the chamomile tea was made, Spider-man drank it like it was his last meal. Murdock chuckled. "When's the last time you had a hot meal?"

"It was when I HAD A REAL FRIEND!" yelled the deranged one.

"Look, the Avengers had enough members…"

"Bull! ALL THE AVENGERS WERE TOO BIG A PUSSY TO LET ME RUN THAT SHIIIIIIIT."

"You tried to break up Tony and Steve."

"My heart was on the line, why doesn't anyone recognize that I FUCKING put myself out there! Braver than your Dad ever was!"

"Hey!"

"SORRY! Sorry, as I said it, I knew it was over the line."

"Yeah… way out of line… but there was also the donut shop incident."

"Dunno what you're talking about."

"You came to our Stark Tower meeting, drunk out of your mind, I think you had Twinkie in your hand-"

"It was a Honeybun, amateur!"

"It smelled, and you came in claiming that you've been chased by H.I.V.E. agents. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the room left to go to the hall to inspect, you immediately close the doors, locking them out. You immediately laugh and shout, 'finally those no talent humorless hacks can stop being the death of the party!' Banner is removing himself from the room, knowing if he's there a minute longer, you'd just be a pile of wet bone and powder. You cried for a legit five minutes to change the location citing Stark being a classist. So now the Avengers are at a Donut shop in Brooklyn. The press is everywhere. J. Jonah Jameson, is there telling you "good job." Immediately, the whole team is pissed because now we know you sent us there for your job. Thor is about to leave in disgust until you cry, claiming that you were going to hurt yourself for the insurance money before this idea came to you. Stark then offers you a loan, you flip him off saying you'd rather spend a night in a brothel with Doc than owe that elitist (Stark) money. You then tweeted Nick Fury selfies of you and an unhappy Black Widow. The press is already calling you for being an embarrassment. You then lashed out saying "you want see embarrassing?!" You then flashed the press and they began to laugh at you. You begin crying again, shouting that the Avengers will get payback on your behalf for that insult. The Avengers begin to leave but you then block the donut shop door with your body. Banner in human form drags you away as you tell everyone how you've been peeing in the Iron Man armor every day. You then held a press conference saying how everyone is on the rag but you. The press is so disgusted they leave and chose not to publish this day out of respect of the rest of the Avengers. You then kidnapped one reporter to have him watch you play skee ball at Coney Island, to prove your skills and worth on the team. You miss every single ball. The kids there all laugh at you as you finally then webbed up all the arcade machines, making all the children cry. You laugh as a Doctor Conners, with his son shakes his head. I came back to check on you and I saw you were passed out naked behind the roller coaster machinery. Vagrants have stolen your costume so I had to buy an "I 3 NY" shirt and fashion some pants out of cotton candy. You then threw up into a child's goldfish bag."

"Yeah, and you didn't stick up for me."

"I wasn't there for your hearing because I had to wash my car from the love stains you made in there when I left you there that night."

"I'm so close to de-friending you on Facebook."

"Do it! You won't!"

"Well honestly, you're lucky that Fury is blinder than you."

The two working class heroes sat silently waiting for the awkwardness to go down.

"How's Mary Jane?"

"She's with Harry."

"How's Elektra?"

"she was murderered."

"Sometimes…" whispered Peter, with his eyes bright and vulnerable, "that's just bad…"

The two immediately embraced. Murdock could no longer contain his feelings. He loved how brazen and bold this wall crawler was. He made him feel younger, the weight of his law practice and nightly battles melted away as he let the aggressive web-head have at him. Every inch of him was anticipated by Parker. Was it the spider-sense or was it meant to be? Daredevil finally let go as Peter finally felt like he was needed.

"I guess love is blind…" remarked Parker, smiling.

Murdock chuckled. Parker was an idiot. But he was his idiot.

"Justice!" Parker moaned. It meant more than he could ever express.

The End…. For Now


End file.
